Xavier
Xavier was one of the few children of the moon to survive the children of the moon genocide.When his kind were being attacked he decided to go into hiding and train himself until the time was right to strike. Biography Early Life As a boy he was raised in the great tribes in africa. This was before slavery and colonization. In the great jungle he began learning about his inner wild man so he naturally was more attunted to the wild than any othe werewolf. The day he was turned he was going to hunt the beast that had killed his livestock and when he came to close the beast turned and bit him. He was changed. The other members of his tribe thought he had came back a devil the elders wanted to kill him but his father persuaded them to let Xavier live.He had no idea what happend the night of the full moon but after it happend his tribe was dead. Everyone he had ever known had died. A few days later he came across the man that had turned him his name was never to be spoken Xavier tried to kill him but the elder werewolf was more than a match for him.The older werewolf took Xavier under his wing to train him and in a matter of a year Xavier had been molded into a savage and powerful werewolf. The reason why it happend so fast was because of his specila connection to the wild his wolf self. It was the night of the full moon and the one whose name should never be spoken died at the hands of Xavier. He stayed in Africa until he heard that his people were getting murded by the voultori his rage was swift and savage he gathhered together a group of werewolves 20 strong and waged a war against the vamipires it was the Silent War. This was the vampires greatest deafeat at the hands of the children of the moon. It is called silent becaus the voultori never talked about it. With his group of 20 werewolves he slaughtered over 50 vampire covens he did this with ultimate strategy and making the vampires kill them selves by extreme tension and fright. Xavier would have won the war had it not been for the introduction of jane and alec. They made the voltori to powerful to go up against. By the time this happend his army was 100 strong and still growing. When they went against the voultori they unleashed alec who was able to stop Xaviers army.When alec single handedly won the war for the vampires Xavier ran away with 9 of his most powerful breathern and left to go into hiding. Present Now he has gone out of hidding with his nine followers who are biting any human they can so they can rebuild the army. This time they would have an advantage th element of suprise and cunning. They would strike on the full moon of october the blood monn the werewolves started calling it because that was the day were it all changed. Personality Xavier is a Wild and a fun person when he opens up too you but to outsiders he can appear cold and distant. To vampires he is the most ruthless and savage killer there ever was. He is able to plot and plan ahead of any of his enimies in battle.When Aro heard his name Aros face immediatly flashed in fear. Category:Werewolf Category:Males Category:Children of the moon